Phantoms of War part 1 (wip)
by architect of soul
Summary: After saving Dani from melting away, Danny decides that he needs to become stronger. Arduous training and constant ghost fighting had driven his friends and family away. Now after week-long fight in the ghost zone, his friends barely recognize him anymore. MEANWHILE. The Teen Titans face a new mysterious threat with no other lead than the name "Phantom". (Rated T for violence)
1. prologue

_I do not own any copyrighted material_

 _(this crossover takes place after D-stabilized and Things Change in an alternative DCA universe and contains several things and references from other franchises . Be advised it contains time travel an multiverse shenanigans.)_

* * *

 **Prologue**

It was a sunny spring morning like many others in the small city of Amity Park as Jasmine Fentom woke from her slumber, from her room in the Fentom household she could make out the muffled sound of dishes and pans meaning breakfast was being made. After taking a fast shower and changing from her pajamas into her casual outfit, she made her way down into the kitchen, in there she found her parents tinkering with their machines while idly eating breakfast, a plate with an omelet already waiting for her at the table.

"Where is Danny?" she asked her parents siting down to eat

"He already left with his friends sweaty" her mother answered

"Sam and Tucker?" jazz asked

"not them, the new ones, what were their names?" her father said while trying to pry open the machine in his hands

"Grant and Rose, honey" Madie answer as she took the machine from jack

"Ah yes. The Wilson kids, good to know that Danny-boy is finally making more friends!" jack bellowed taking a bite out of his omelet

"did he say where they going" Jazz asked rather worried, fo some reason Danny new friends didn't quite seem like a trust worthy bunch

"to see a movie" Maddie answer as she opened the machine and handed it back to jack

"i see..." jazz mused out loud ass she wonder if she should go check on his little brother. that thought however, was cut short as she took a bite of the omelet in her plate, she hummed to herself as she tasted the the delicious flavor of bacon eggs and herbs of her breakfast

"Did Danny bake this?" she asked incredulous

"I know right, who would have thought that Danny had talent as a chef" her mother answer proudly

"Yeah, who would..." jazz said quite dejected

True be told. in retrospective it was no surprise, since her mother's cooking always come out inedible, she and Danny always had to cook for the family. Lately however, whit her always busy with her college entry, it was Danny who always had to bake breakfast and diner in the house. To think that he always found the time to cook besides hunting ghosts and keeping up with high school; was nothing short of incredible.

"honey, is there something wrong?" asked her mother noticing her worried mood

"It's nothing mom, i was just thinking of how much Danny have changed lately..." Jazz said as she thought of her brother and how different he was. Not only since the accident that gave him his ghost powers. But in last months, since the last visit from his cl-Cousin, he had become alot more focused. Training every chance he got, keeping up with his studies, eating as much proteins and vitamins as he could with only enough sleep to stay healthy. Sam and Tucker complained that they never hang out nowadays and that Danny rarely ever called them when there was a ghost attack.

"I mean, he does not even look like my little brother anymore." Jazz wasn't exaggerating. With all the training, ghost fighting and his new diet. Danny has changed from a short and scrawny teenager to a fit and strong young man, standing taller than her and just an inch or two below his former bully dash Baxter.

"He was bound to have his growth spurt sooner or later sweat heart, and Fentom men are large" Maddie told her, pointing at her father

"it's not just that," Jazz commented "He also behaves very differently."

"puberty change us all Jazzy-kins. He is growing into a fine young man, just like his father" her father proclaimed with pride

Jazz sighed in frustration "What about the incident a couple of weeks ago." she protested, finally addressing the elephant in the room

"It's not the first time a human gets stuck in the ghost zone sweetheart. Remember the turf war between that phantom punk and pariah dark. The entire town got transported into the ghost zone" stated her mother in a dismissive way

"he was alone in there for almost a week" Jazz pleaded, it was true that her little brother had changed a lot in the last months. But since Vlad took him to the ghost zone in one of their fights, for six days, it was almost as he was another person

"There is no reason to worry Jazzy. Your brother is a Fentom, and we Fentom don't let something small like a trip to another dimension weather us down!" her father exclaimed with pride

Jazz groaned in frustration "fine. I guess," she knew there was no way to discuss this problem with her parents at least not without some serious evidence

"Atta girl. now Maddie, pass the fudge!" her father said as he finished his breakfast

"I'll be at the library if anyone needs me." Jazz said as she stood up after finishing her breakfast

"Have fun honey" her mother said as she left the house

Jazz barely registered her mother's good bye a her thoughts went back to Danny. Maybe, just maybe her parents were right and she was overreacting. Danny had gone through many other hardships before, it wasn't that far fetched that a week alone in the ghost zone was just another bad break for him. Of course Danny has changed a lot , but it wasn't like he was being impersonated by another ghost. She already tested the "boo~merang" on him and it worked. Perhaps all these changes were normal to superheroes, maybe superman and batman went through stuff like this as well. Meta-human psychology still is a pretty unexplored ground.

She sighed to herself, was her little carefree brother truly gone. How long would it be before he joined the other superheroes in the justice league, before he left home and-

"Hey jazz! Wait up!" Sam yelled at her from across the street as she and Tucker ran up to her

"hey guys, what's up." Jazz greeted them

"We were going to see Danny to check if he wanted to hang out." Tucker said

"Yeah, it's been ages since we got together to anything not ghost related" Sam added rather exasperated

"he left before i could see him, mom told me that he went to see a movie with Rose and Grant."

"What?!" both Sam and Tucker shout in an angry tone

"So he can't even spent time on the phone with us but he can go see a movie with his cool new friends!" Sam protested

"He didn't even called us or something." Tucker added

"That's weird." Jazz mussed out loud

"you think." Sam said sarcastically

"I mean, i can understand why he wouldn't want you guys to get involved in his ghost fighting. But if he just want to see a movie with some friends, why would he go without telling you." Jazz clarified

"You think hes hiding something?" Tucker asked concerned

"You bet! And we're getting to the bottom of this" Jazz answer full with determination

"Wait. We?" Sam asked already fearing what was to come

"Come on! Lest get the "Boo~merang"!" Jazz said as she began to dag them back home by their wrists

"Next time we go straight to FentomWorks" Tucker complained glaring at Sam

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

The noon arrived to the Californian metropolis known of Jump city as it's local heroes: the Teen Titans, gathered at the living room of their headquarters for the weekly meeting review. A few months back this would have mean siting for a couple of hours listening dozens of reports about super-villains and their most recent failed attempts at crime. However, as most of their habitual enemies have been captured since Brotherhood of evil incident a few months back. The meeting now are mostly about updates on the tracking of any remaining villains and last only a few minutes. As Beast Boy arrived and took his seat at the couch Robin stood up.

"So, now that's everybody is here we can begin." Robin announced picking up a clipboard with a single paper on it

"Since last week we have stopped 27 attempts of robbery. 9 attempts of assault and and solved 5 cases of illegal trafficking, there have been no cases of meta-crime this week and we have no recent lead on the whereabouts of slade or any other villain..." Robin said in his formal tone

"And?" asked cyborg

"That's all." Robin stated dryly

"No evil plot to take over the world?" asked beast boy

"No."

"No dreadful creature trying to feed on the innocent?" asked starfire

"No."

"No nut-job kidnapping the mayor or something?" asked cyborg

"No."

An awkward silence set upon the room. Even in slow weeks they had at least one mayor fight against some big bad , heck, every week they stopped over fifty minor crimes. This was an all time low on vigilante duty

"Well, that's new." raven deadpanned

"No kidding! did all the bad guys took a spring break or something?" quipped Beast Boy

"Friend Robin. Does this not mean that we have done away with this city's evil?" asked starfire

"I don't think so Star. With slade out there and several other villains hiding around we still have a lot of work ahead of us" answered robin looking over the horizon through the large window

"maybe they finally wise up and left town." cyborg mused out loud

"Maybe... Does anyone else have something to report?" asked Robin to his team

Everyone shock their heads "Very well. Meeting's over then, your all dismissed."said robin turning heel and heading to his study

Starfire was about follow robin to his study, but chose to better let him finish whatever business he had. she could wait, after all it was going to be a lazy afternoon with no villains to fight. There would be plenty of time to spent alone with Robin. For now she would head back to her own room.

Cyborg and Beast Boy where already on their way out to the new arcade downtown, ready to waste away the evening with video games and trash food.

Only Raven remained at the room, silent and deep in thought. Her friends knew she was a quiet person, bit this wasn't her normal calm and collected demeanor. She was preoccupied, she had been for about two weeks now. There were a foreboding feeling that something big was going on, but she didn't knew what. This feeling would normally come to her right before a villain made a mayor move or some big-league hero gave them an important errand. But this feeling always came a day or two before that happened, it never lasted this long.

"What am I doing?" she sighed to herself sinking into the couch

It was useless to worry at this point. Whatever would happened ,could happen at any given time. She wasn't even sure something would happen anymore, maybe she was just worried that no villain had made a move lately.

"may as well stop wasting time."Raven said as she stood up and phased through the roof and flew to the city. Normally she would stay at her bedroom or the roof to meditate, but as stressed as she was she opted to visit her favorite coffeehouse downtown.

Back at his study. Robing was at his computer adding the finishing touches to his report to the Justice League when an Email arrived to his inbox .

[ HeroComics: Night man #29 issue is out]

To anyone else it would look as just an innocent ad about comic books. But to Robin it was a message from his mentor, Opening the Email, he began to decipher the encrypted message hiden in the sidelines. The message itself made no sence in writen words, but was composed of simple ideas and short lines of thought. In a nutshell, it was a report that many of gotham's rouges had gone silent and an advice to be in the lookout for any villains trying to hide in jump city. To Robin this could mean a number of things, either the villains of gotham were going to try to occupy the niche left by his own rouge gallery. Or that they were in cahots with the remaining villais of jump city and were preparing to make a big hit. Or maybe, as Cyborg said , they finally wise up and left town. Regardless of the reason, Robin knew that it was wise to follow his mentor's advice. He would share the news with his them later tonight when everybody was present.

* * *

Unknown to the Titans, a couple of miles into the ocean. In an apparently abandoned oil rig, someone had intercepted Batman's message.

Deep within the old machinery and rusted plates, a room dimly illuminated by the light of screens and night vision goggles was brimming with the activity of soldiers and officials.

"Sir! We have intercepted an encrypted message from Gotham city." a masked soldier announced to his superior.

From the shadows steeped forward a teenager with a bowl haircut and thick round glasses, he was wearing an oxford shirt with its sleeves rolled up, a checkered tie, work pants with suspenders and work boots.

"Do we have the exact source?" asked the teenager in a nasal voice

"Negative Sir. Whoever sent this message is behind at least seven proxies." Answered the soldier typing away in his computer

"What about the encrypted message, what does it says?" asked the teenager leaning over the screen.

"We Don't know Sir. Besides the encryption it seems to be encoded."

"Cross-reference with the code we got from Arkam, this is no doubt the work of Batman" ordered the teen

"On it Sir!" said the soldier as he got to work "OK we got something Sir. A few names and several coordinates."

It didn't take long for the nerdy teenager to figure out what this meant "It seem the dark knight has picked up or trail all the way to Jump city." said the teen as he straightened up

"What do we do Sir?" asked one soldier in a worried tone.

"We follow protocol." stated the teen pushing his glasses with a single finger "All storage, extraction and development facilities must evacuate immediately. All ordinance and mayor assets are to be secured and moved to their designated safeguard stations at once. the remaining personal will activate all decoy facilities and guard the non-vital resources until further notice. notify all monitoring teams to enact full stealth." ordered the teen with uncharacteristic authority

"Sir yes Sir!" answered the soldiers in the room

"Commander. Should I alert mother base of this new development?" asked a minor official

"I will do it myself sergeant." answered the teenager fixing his tie "Besides, regardless of this little setback we should be ready to start phase three before the week ends."

And with that Pointdexter left the room.

* * *

Please coment and review


	2. Chapter 1

_I do not own any copyrighted material_

 _(I am sorry for the long time it took me to update, but got overwelmed by the holyday rush and college work. I should be able to write more often now)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter one**

 **Friends, enemies and Phantoms**

Like in any town with few places of interest. The mall of Amity park is the hangout of choice for teenagers wanting to spent the evening away from home. As usual the place was filled with people shopping and browsing the many shops and stores. There were all kind of people at the mall but a particular group of teenagers stood out from the crowd. Coming out of the theater after watching a movie, the five friends made their way to the food court chatting a jeering as any other teen would. Turning heads as they went, for one reason or another. They ordered a pizza and took a table. The most prominent of the bunch was a girl with long bleached hair and a Japanese eye-patch covering a small scar, she was wearing a white shirt with 者 written on it, plain gray jeans and black work boots. Next to her was a blond young men, he had a checkered T shirt with a denim jacket on top, some plain blue jeans and red sneakers. The next teen was a pale and lanky redhead with piercing red eyes .he wore a white hoodie with a black skull on it that was a size or two too big for him, some cargo pants and combat boots. Opposite to him sat a tanned a tall girl with hip-long obsidian hair. She wore a purple long sleeved blouse with tight black trousers and black boot heels. Next to her was siting the last teen of the group. He was a broad and tall young man sporting a mullet and wearing a gray shirt with a plain black leather jacket over it and blue denim biker pants along with a pair of biker boots. His piercing blue eyes hidden behind a pair of aviator sunglasses. Altogether the bunch looks like something out of an 80's movie. Not just because of their looks, but also their lingo.

"Okay! grindage here homefries!" announced the tall blonde as their pizza arrived

"Hey Dan, can we get some Freddies with this?" asked the white haired girl to the leather-clad teen

"Sorry Rose, drinking age's 21 around here."answered Daniel

"That's so Bunk!" protested Rose

"Yeah! You can't have 'za & brew without the brew!" agreed the redhead

"Chill Seb, it's way to early to get juiced." said the girl in purple

"yeah there's plenty of time for that later, isn't it Cam?" jeered Rose at the tall tanned girl

"hey Grant, tell your sister to book it before I book her." countered Cam a her friend

"Bite me!"

"You first!"

Of course, they were just playing around. But all fun and games came to a halt when silver boomerang crashed into the remaining pizza

"Hey what gives?!

"The heck!"

"Watch it!"

"Not cool man! I was going to eat that!"

Four out the five teens cursed and protested at the offending toy. But Danny merely sighed and braced himself for what was about to come

"Danny!" called out a feminine voice accusing tone

He simply groaned and turned to face his incoming friends "Hey guys." he deadpanned

"Don't you 'hey guys' us, where have you been?!" asked Sam pointing at Danny

"Watching a movie with my posse, eating pizza. What about you guys?"he asked sardonically

"We where looking for you dude. Why didn't you answer your phone?" asked Tucker with more concern than anger

"We were at the theater, I turned it off." said Danny annoyed

"You could at least give us a heads up." retorted Sam

"We Actually did pass by your houses to see if you wanted to come. But you weren't there." intervened Grant

"Why didn't you call us then?" asked Sam accusingly

"I thought you were busy." said Danny in a defensive tone

But Sam continued "Then why-" "Oh stop baggin him would you. We were just chillin'!" interjected Rose

"You stay out of this!" replied Sam

Rose merely huffed and turned away

"Are you his girlfriend or something?" inquired Cam annoyed at Sam possessive attitude

"And what if am?!" Sam taunted

"Then you really need to stop playing the nagging wife on your man before he leaves you for someone less insecure." Cam mocked in response

"Why you-" Sam was about to talk back when another voice joined the discussion

"Danny!" yelled Jazz as he ran to his brother

"Hi Jazz." said Danny in a relaxed tone

"What did I miss?" Jazz Asked seeing the current tension around the table

"Not much." said Danny choosing to ignore Sam's interrogation and jealous fit

"Listen guys. I'm fine, everything is alright and I am sorry that I didn't call earlier. But can we please discuss this later, we're kind of making a scene." said Danny bringing attention to the people looking at them right now

The rest of team phantom grew stiff at the realization that they had become the center of attention of the whole food court. For a solid thirty seconds you could hear a pin drop as Jazz, Sam and tucker awkwardly stood there while the teens on the table observed in varying degrees of amusement

The awkward silence ended when Grant cleared his throat to call everyone attention "So. Since we don't have pizza anymore, what about if we check the burger joint we saw yesterday?" he suggested

"The Nasty Burger?" perked up Rose "Is it good?" she asked Danny

"Food's passable and the place isn't half bad." he replied

"Good enough for me." stated Seb

"Then it's settled, let's go." said Grant as he stood up

"I'll text my bro and tell the rest to meet us there." Cam added pulling out her phone

The rest of the table stood up as well and began to move towards the exit

"Are you guys coming?" Asked Danny turning to his friends an sister

"You sure you want us to come dude?" asked tucker

"You guys are also my friends, of course I want you to come." replied Danny with a smile

"The more the merrier." perked Rose coming up from behind Danny

"Besides, you guys own us lunch" teased Danny pointing a the ruined pizza

Jazz ant tucker only smiled at the joke a eagerly followed the rest, Sam however frowned and reluctantly decided to follow the group. Having catch up with the rest Jazz decided to try to start conversation with Danny new friends.

"So what movie did you guys watch?" she asked to no one in particular

"Robot Vengeance, three : return to the revenge. It was really good" Answered Rose

"Yeah! the car-chase at the modern art museum was hilarious." added Cam while laughing

"Or the martial fight at the night club. Men I was so pumped!" exclaimed Seb

soon enough the group was busy talking about the movie, all with the exception of Sam and Jazz. Jazz never was so much of cinephile, so she really didn't know about the the movie in question. And true be told, Robot Vengeance was the usual Action packed movie filled with lowbrow humor and product placement, so of course Sam scoffed at the idea of Danny enjoying such mainstream and idiotic film

"My favorite part was the gun fight at the private jet." Commented Danny making Sam deepen her frown

"Wait, how are we going to go to nasty burger? Its all the way to the other side of town and we don't have a car." asked tucker as they neared the exit

"How did you get here then?" asked Cam

"we took a cab." replied Jazz

"It doesn't matter, Grant brought his car." said Rose as the group left the mall

After a short walk the teens reached a large pickup truck with a camo paint job, Grant then pulled his car keys

"OK everyone, hop in."he said as he turned off the truck's alarms

"Nice ride dude!" commented tucker

"Thanks is a Toyota land cruiser model 70." replied Grant as he sat at the driver seat

"This thing is a classic, it must have cost you a fortune." exclaimed jazz hopping into the trunk along with the others

"Actually it was a gift from dad, he gave it to Grant for his sixteen birthday." replied Rose from the co-pilot seat and fixing her safety belt

"Damn , your dad must be rich." commented Tucker as the engine come roaring back to life

"He got it pretty cheap really. It was from a barter with a merchant at Cameroon." said Grant as he began to drive

"He got a truck from a barter?" asked Jazz incredulous

"Yeah. If I remember correctly, if was a pair of elephant tusks and a zebu carcass in exchange for the truck and a few gallons of gas." yelled Grant over the sound of the motor

"Elephant tusks!" exclaimed Sam mad at the blatant disregard of animal rights

"Isn't that illegal?" asked Jazz suddenly worried about riding in an illegally purchased vehicle

"Not at the time, no." explained Grant " and since the tusks didn't leave the country it wasn't ivory trafficking either."

"that still sounds like legal loophole if you ask me." stated Sam still mad

"Sam. Cameroon didn't ban ivory trade until 1989, and the truck was sold a year before that." Danny clarified

"And since when did you become an expert in African laws." protested Sam

"Wait. You said that the barter was a pair of tusk for truck and gas, that sound like a lot for just a pair if ivory was still legal at the time." said Jazz less worried and more curious

"It was pretty ruined at the time." Grant said as they stopped at a red light "The steering and the turret still worked fine, but the engine was failing and the whole hood and left side of the bodywork was riddled with scratches and bullet holes and-"

"Wow wow wow! A turret and bullet holes? Just what kind of car is this?!" Asked tucker surprised and a little scared at Grant explanation

"I'm pretty sure it used to be Libyan Technical." replied Danny

"Dan's right. This baby is a veteran of the Toyota war!" exclaimed Grant tapping the side of the door

"see that slot in the middle of the trunk, that where the machine-gun used to go." pointed out Cam

"What was it, a PKT?" asked Seb

"Nah men. It a KPV **-** 14.5, we still have it stashed away at home." Said Rose in a bragging tone

"That's Operator as f*ck dude." Complimented Cam

While Jazz, Sam and Tucker didn't understand what was the Toyota war or what technical, PKT, KVP or Operator meant. They did understood the part about the machine gun and what it implied, they were riding in a war machine. They spent the rest of the ride in silence as Danny an his friends chatted and argued about terms they didn't really understand

"Okay people we're here." said Grant as he parked at the nasty burger

"good I'm starving!" commented Cam

The group entered the burger joint leaded by Danny and took two tables and brought them together. As usual the place was packed with teens hanging out and eating the greasy food so no one seemed to mind the newcomers

"So what do you guys want?" asked Danny

"We leaving that to you Dan, you're the one who knows the joint." replied Rose

"Alright, leave it to me then." Said Danny in a confident tone "Grant, Seb help me carry back the food would you"

Just as Grant and Seb Were about to follow Danny. Jazz, Sam and Tucker intervened

"You guys go seat, we'll take care of the orders." Said Jazz stopping the pair of teens

"You sure." asked Grant

"We are. Its least we can do" answered Jazz

The pair simply shrugged and took their seat at the double table as Jazz, Sam and Tucker joined Danny at the line

"So, What do you think we should get?" Danny commented while looking at the menu display "Maybe the nasty party combo with-"

Sam interrupted Danny by holding onto his arm "Danny I really think you shouldn't hang out whit this people" Said Sam with a worried look in her face

"This again? I told you guys, we'll talk about this later." replied Danny in a frustrated tone

"Danny. This people are a bad influence for you. With all their talk about guns and war they'll only make you into a thug, you're better than that." Accused Sam

"Sam you literally said the same about Tucker's meat eating friends less than a month ago." Danny reproached

"T-thats because-" Sam tried to retort but Danny didn't let her

"Just because they like different things doesn't make them a bad influence." continued Danny with a stern tone

Sam was about to protest, but lost her voice as she meet Danny's gaze. It was as if she could feel his scolding glare through his black pilot shades. She tried to match his glare by focusing on his shades rather than his cold eyes. Instead she found her own reflection, in it she saw a petty little girl trowing a hissy fit. Suddenly feeling really small she turned her sight down and crossed her arms.

"Fine, but don't think you're of the hook yet. We're still going to talk about this." she said admitting this temporal defeat

"I know. But trust me, everything is alright." Danny said in a calm manner turning back to the menu display

Danny and Tucker then got to discuss what to order with Jazz interjecting every now and then. Sam however remained silent and deep in thought. Danny's word had hit home, but it wasn't only that. Sam had always prided herself of being not only on par but above her friends in terms of physical fitness , that plus her goth look had made her the most imposing of the trio. Things were different now. Between the effort of ghost hunting and his meat eating habits Tucker had gain bigger frame and Danny with his new diet and training regime plus his growing sprout had become a tall and broad young men, now with his though biker look he was an imposing figure. It wasn't that she didn't dig his new look. But seeing herself in his shades made her realize how little she had grown compared to her friends, she felt like a small child. And she didn't like that at all

"Sam what do you want to order?" called Danny snapping her out of her thoughts

"A medium a caesar salad." she said realizing that they were already at the cashier

"That'll be $127.50 sir." replied the clerk turning to Danny

Jazz and tucker flinched slightly at the high price, but Danny simply shrugged and took out his wallet

"Relax guys, I'll pay." she said pulling out her own wallet "Besides, you said that I did own you Lunch." she quipped at Danny as she paid to the clerk

Danny simply answered with a chuckle and a smile as they waited for their order

"Here is your order sir. Fourteen nasty-specials, a triple nasty with cheese and bacon, a party bucket of nasty fries, a jumbo pack of nasty nuggets, an extra-large order of nasty rings, ten large strawberry nasty malts and a medium a caesar salad." said the clerk as he handed the teens four trays brimming with food and drinks

"Don't you think this is a little too much?!" asked Jazz

"Not really, some of us do eat a lot and we are waiting for more company." replied Danny as they carefully made their way back to the table

"More?" asked Sam already dreading the idea of another pack of wolves coming along

"look, they already here." said Danny pointing at the two new faces at the table

one was a male redhead with tanned skin wearing a par of orange shades, a blue sweatshirt, gray shorts and white sport shoes the other was a pale and lean tattooed young man with brown hair wearing a red cap, a black vest on top of a red shirt , black combat pants and matching combat boots his most standing attribute however , were his intense ember eyes

"Hey Dan." greeted the teen with the red cap

Danny placed the tray at table and went to greet the newcomers

"Eddie you wimp, What took you so long?" Danny said he gave him a biker handshake

"Had to pick little Ryan here ." answered Eddie tilting his head toward the younger redhead

"Yeah right," protested Ryan "we took so long because the geek forgot to fill his Jeep's tank."

"Book it Ray! You stopped to take a leak halfway here." retorted Eddie

While the duo continued to argue, Sam couldn't help but notice how outnumbered she was. Danny was never the outgoing type, he always stayed within his known group of acquaintances keeping himself busy with video games and movies. So she and Tuck were pretty much his only friends, or so she thought . She didn't expect Danny to have this many friends, he never even had that many acquaintances. Sure she and tucker had their own circles to like-minded friends, but Danny was pretty much an outcast. And now out of nowhere hes hanging out with a band of gun fanatics, with the way they greet each other they look more like a biker gang or something. If she wanted to take Danny away from these people she needed to know who they were and how they came to relate to Danny

Sam cleared her throat to call everyone attention "Excuse me, but I don't think we have really been introduced."

The whole group stood silent for a moment

"You right, I forgot that you guys didn't known anyone here besides Grant and Rose." nonchalantly Replied Danny

"So do we like... introduce ourselves or?" asked Ryan

"Sure why not? It sounds like the fastest way" said Jazz curious as well about Danny's new friends

"I'll start." said the lanky Redhead "My name is Sebastian Sanguine. Call me Seb, pleasure to meet you." he greeted in a polite tone

next spoke the girl with obsidian hair " the name's Camille Anders but call me Cam everybody does. Ryan over there is my lil bro" She pointed to the tanned Redhead "our parents move in from New York about a month ago so we just kind of tagged along"

"Yeah." continued her brother "We thought that it would be pretty boring around here, but turns out that Dan here knows some pretty cool places to hang out."

"Not to mention the whole ghost thing." added Cam "And the ghostly vigilante, not a bad looking guy if you ask me?" she continued in a flirty tone

sensing where that conversation was heading, Tucker decided to change the subject. "So, what's your story dude?" He asked the teen with the red cap

"My name is Edward Damon, But only my dad calls me that. just call me Eddie, I run a motor shop down town. What about you dude?" he asked tucker

"Tucker Foley, techno geek and god given gift to all ladies." he bragged in his usual self-assured tone

the group instantly bursted into laughter at Tuck's introduction. Not so much at him, but rather as if he was a joking

after the laughs died down Sam spoke "I am Sam Manson. outspoken activist, ultra-recyclo-vegetarian and goth to fault." she proclaimed proudly

"What's ultra-recyclo-vegetarian means?" asked Eddie

"it means that she/I won't eat anything with a face" replied boot Sam and Cam at the same time

Sam stared at Cam for a moment surprised that she knew about her life style "How did you know?"

"Our father's a lawyer, he had to deal with many recyclo-vegetarians before, mostly about vandalism and low end crime." Cam answered nonchalantly

And just like that, a thick tension sat upon the table. Cam had no idea of what she just said, if Sam didn't dislike her before she sure did now. And Tuck was simply to scared to change the subject this time.

Just before Sam began to rant about her ideals and how the system oppressed everything slightly different or unique, Eddie spoke up "And you must be Dan's big sister, Jazz right?"

Jazz internally sighed in relief "Yes I am, did Danny tell you about me?"

"Yeah he did, but only because Grant keep bringing it up all the ti-" Eddie reply was cut short as Grant elbowed him in the ribs

This issued another round of laughter from the group as once again crisis was avoided

"So. Now that introductions are out of the way, lets dig in!" Danny announced with a festive tone

before Sam or Jazz could protest everyone grabbed a burger and began to eat. Frustrated at Danny's dismissal of their argument Sam began to grudgingly eat her salad. Jazz chose to simply roll with the flow a took a bite of her burger, just for today she could ignore her diet.

At first the lunch was silent as the teen were busy consuming their rather large orders, that didn't last long as Tucker, Danny and his new friends finished their burgers surprisingly fast and began to chat among themselves. More surprising however was the appetite of the Anders siblings as both of the finished three burgers and still had space to snack on the fries and onions rings alongside the others. And while Sam stared daggers at Cam while quietly eating her salad Tucker seemed to fit right in with Danny new posse, as he and Eddie spent most of the lunch chatting about technology and computer programs. Jazz on the other had spent the lunch trying to make profiles about Danny's new friends from what she could hear them chatting about. Among her findings was that, Eddie and Rose where a couple, Seb had a natural gift at reading people, Ryan admired Danny a lot for some reason, Cam was actually very caring for her little brother and finally that Grant had a crush on her. That last find wasn't too much of a surprise, ever since she had reached her adolescence many suitor had tried to woo her. What was a surprise was that he was more interested in her brains than her looks. As she finished her lunch she began to chat with him and found out that the muscular blonde wasn't an average jock, he was in his second year of military engineering and had an extensive knowledge of psychological afflictions related to a soldier's life. The teens continued to snack on fries and onion rings after finishing their main meal, sharing some of their tales and chatting about movies and music. Even Sam began to open up a bit to some of Danny's friends. It all came to stop however, as a familiar voice made itself known to group

"Hey Fenturd!" called out Dash as he and his cronies entered the burger joint

the effect was immediate, varying degrees of surprise and anger flared through the group at the table. Sam and Tucker were simply annoyed at Dash's shenanigans, Jazz was angry at the jock, most of Danny's new friends were confused and surprised at the insult but Ryan looked outright indignant and just for a moment Jazz could see panic flash through Cam's features

Danny however just sighed and turned to the bully "what do you want Dash?" he deadpanned

"Just checking on my favorite victims." he answered "And by the looks of it you fooled some potential A-listers to follow you and your freak friends around." he said turning to the newcomers "Good thing we back in town to keep the right social order and keep the Losers away from the popular people." he then placed a hand on the table an leaned next to Cam "So what do you say woman? Want a real man to show you a good time in town?" he bragged

It was obvious to Jazz just how annoyed everyone at the table was with Dash's advances, yet they all seemed to keep calm. It was then that she saw Cam looking at Danny as if looking for help

"That's enough Baxter." Danny sneered in an annoyed tone

Dash companions oohed and aahed at Danny intrusion

"Oh yeah? Who ask you Fentoe-nail?" Dash replied as walked up next to Danny

"No one," he said before standing up "But I think my friend here isn't interested."

Dash's bravado faltered as he saw Danny standing a couple of inches taller than him but recovered fast

"And who cares about what you think, Fentina." he replied as he tried to push Danny

he however didn't budge "You know. I'm really getting tired of your bullshit Baxter." Danny said with a subtle anger in his tone

"And what are you going to do about it.? Loser." Dash asked with an aggravating tone

The whole restaurant stood in utter silence of a moment before Danny took of his shades and glared at Dash.

"Do you want to solve this outside?" threatened Danny

For a moment Dash considered backing off. For as long as he knew him; fenton had always been a weakling and a push over, sure he had become taller and harder to intimidate in the last months before the spring break. But this was totally different; sporting a wicked scar around his left eye and meeting him eye to eye with a gaze that screamed danger at him was genuinely threatening. But he could not quit now, if he did; that would be the end of his social life. He would lost his place among the A-list, all the respect of his peers at the football team, his reputation as the strongest of casper high would fall and with it the fear of the nerds and losers beneath him. He could not let Fenton get away with this, he might look like tough guy now. But he still was his punching bag, And he was going to remind him of that.

"You're on Fenturd!" Dash answered self assured as he and his team made their way out of the restaurant

Danny was about to follow but a hand on his shoulder stopped him "Danny..." Sam said to her friend in nervous tone

"Don't worry. I wont hurt him, much" Danny calmly replied

As Danny made his way out of the burger joint Jazz wondered what was about to happened. would Danny really fight his bully head on? Could he really use his powers for revenge? She was riddled with concern as she followed him alongside his friends

"It's your funeral freak!" Dash shouted at Danny as he exited the restaurant

Danny simply undid the zip of his jacket "Cam, can you watch my stuff while I deal with this?" he asked

"Sure! Just make sure to kick his Butt" She cheered

"Deal!" He replied threw his shade and his jacket at her

"Now you're done for fenton!" Dash threatened as he tossed his letterman jacket to his team

As the teens meet at the center of the parking lot, a small crew stood by pulling their cellphones to record and watch the fight. without his letterman on ,Dash's quarterback build was in full display as his sport shirt did little to hide his bulky frame. In front of him Danny however was pretty fit as well, while his build was more lean and compact than the football player, his arms now exposed without his jacket, were packed with muscle. They continued to circle each other for a moment before Dash threw the first punch.

With ease Danny caught his left hook, and then his right hook. Then pulling both of his fists outwards he leaned back and struck Dash with a headbutt that send him staggering back "Come on Baxter! You can do better than this!" Teased Danny jumping back and forth.

Dash attack then with a series of close punches witch Danny blocked with his forearms and retaliated with three consecutive palm strikes to his chest.

Dash retreated clutching his chest in pain "Tell you what Dash,to make things fair I'll only fight with my left arm." Danny teased keeping his right arm behind his back and doing a flourish gesture with his left hand.

"When I'm done with you, you won't be able to use you left arm!" replied Dash as he charged at Danny with a right hook.

Once again Danny caught his punch, but this time he spun him around and twisted his arm behind his back "Right back at you." Taunted Danny before kicking Dash in the rear and send him tumbling down

Danny turned back to the crowd "Told you I would kick his butt!" he shout to Cam in a playful tone

"You'll pay for that Fenturd!" Dash shouted as he stood up back again.

Dash threw a flurry of punches at Danny with no effect as he simply deflected them with a single arm. Getting frustrated Dash threw a kick at his right side, only to Danny to catch it and pull his leg making him fall

"Since one arm still to hard for you. How about if I fight with only my legs?" taunted Danny as he held both arm behind his back

At that point Dash lost it, and charged blindly at Danny. Whom simply sidestepped out of the way "Ole!" taunted Danny

This continued for another four times. Dash no longer throwing punches but rather trying to get a grip of Danny who seemed to always stay at arms length "Fight me Fenton!" Roared Dash in frustration

"Getting tired Baxter? Fine then. I'll stay in spot, give me you best shot!" proclaimed Danny slightly lowering his stance

That was all Dash needed to hear as he took a few steeps back and prepared for one last charge. Almost everyone in the crowd braced themselves. Danny may be strong now, but there was no chance he could stop a Baxter's full on tackle. Dash roared as he charged at Danny, some people even closed their eyes to avoid seeing the carnage. Danny however was undeterred, just as Dash was about to make contact Danny spun and delivered a swift kick into Dash's head. It was so fast most people didn't even realize what happened until dash hit the ground, no one dared to make a sound, the crowd watch in silence as a moaning Dash tried to stand back up only to fall limp into the ground

"I think we're done here." Danny announced as he stood upright and letting both of his arms down

The crowd went crazy. Some cheering other jeering, Dash's teammates rushing to his side as Danny's friend casually strode to meet him

"Good show Travolta." said Cam handing Danny his stuff back

"Yeah. Yeah, lets just head back inside..." Danny replied in a calm tone turning back to the burger joint

"What the matter Dan, tired?" teased Grant

"Nah, just bored." Danny deadpanned

"Really? Because to me, it looked like you were having fun." added Eddie punched Danny in the shoulder

"Making fun of a fool is only fun for too long. That's why Rose doesn't taunt you anymore." retorted Danny with a wry smile

"Burnt!" teased Seb as the rest of the group busted into laughs

while Danny and his new friends were busy bantering at each other Jazz,Sam and tucker could only stand in awe of what just happened

"Did Danny just knock out dash in front of a crowd?" asked Tucker incredulous

"with both arms behind his back." added Jazz

"Did you see if he used any of his ghost powers?" hushed Sam in a concerned tone

"I didn't see anything." answered tucker "That's why I asked, did he just beat Dash in a fair fight?"

"It was hardly fair, he had both of his arms behind his back." said Jazz with an unreadable tone

"We should catch up with them..." said tucker

"...yeah..." replied Sam as she,Jazz and tucker joined the group

inside the restaurant Danny and his new friends were chatting and snacking like nothing happened

"What held you guys?" asked Danny

"Checking out Dan's handy work?" jeered Rose patting Danny in the back

"Yeah dude, that was awesome!" Cheered Tuck as he took a seat at the table

"Don't encourage him Tuck! That fight shouldn't had happened in the first place." scolded Sam

"Jeez. Give it a rest would you? He was just fighting for the hand of fair lady Camille." teased Grant

Cam retaliated with a swift punch to his shoulder "Knock it off Wilson! You'll make his nagging wife nag harder."

"I'm not nagging!" Sam protested

"You kinda doing it now..." commented tucker

"Don't you even start Foley! I still have the pictures from last spring." threatened Sam making Tuck gulp in fear

"He he . That's a fun story, I'm sure that everyone would like to hear it." teased Danny

As the teens teased and jeered, it dawned upon Jazz what have truly changed about his little brother. He have become an adult. Ever since he became a half ghost she hasn't seen him like this, he was always either on the verge of nervous breakdown, blissfully ignorant of the danger he was in or in flat out denial. The moments in witch he was truly at ease had become rare even before the accident, but now. The way he held himself, his way of speech, the subtle confidence in his actions, the strength in his stride, how he took up the responsibility of fighting ghost with unwavering discipline. Her little brother wasn't an awkward teen anymore, Danny had become a man.

With silent pride she smiled to his brother who seemed to catch on her relief, and replied with a smile of his own

* * *

 **meanwhile at a coffeehouse in Jump city**

* * *

Raven was sitting at a small table by herself having finished her fifth cup of tea, halfway through the book she just bought and looking rather nervous. Not too nervous ind you, too anyone else it would look as she was just a bit under the weather. But for Terry: the barista, who had been serving her for about a year now, it was obvious that she was really on the edge. For as long as he knew Raven, she was always calm and collected, her voice was monotone all the time never betraying any emotion. Now however, the way her eyes darted around the room as if expecting an ambush, how she tapped her foot every so often and how her voice seemed to crack letting out a faint fear. It was clear to Jerry that she was practically having a breakdown. knowing there was only one thing he could do he opened the lower drawer of the bar and took out a lavender scented incense stick, picking up the ginseng teapot he went to Raven's table.

"Refill?" he asked

Raven simply nodded in response "would you like some incense? Its on the house" Terry asked pulling the lavender stick out of his apron

Raven sighed and nodded with a faint smile "Thanks." she said in monotone whisper

"Your welcome" Terry replied as he lit the stick and returned to tending the bar

As an empath Raven could feel that Terry was worried about her. She really couldn't blame him, she was really a bundle of nerves right now and the incense was really helping her calm down. The last weeks her nerves were just a nuisance. But right now she felt like she was reaching her limit. At least with trigon she had an idea where all the dread was coming from, but right now it felt like she was heading towards and abyss in the middle of the unknown. She knew something big was coming and was practically in front of her but she still couldn't see it.

It was then when a man wearing a white trench coat and a matching fedora walked into the coffeehouse

"welcome to the "Gray lilac" what can I do for you?" asked Terry to the man in white

"A black to go, please." Said the men in a deep and stern voice as he put down a few dollars on the counter

Raven intermediately looked up from her book as she felt the newcomer energy, unlike the normal human his energy felt cold and unliving. The man simply took a look at her and tilted his head towards the exit, signaling her to meet him outside

Raven didn't hesitate for a moment putting down her tea and pulling out a ten dollar bill "keep the change Terry." she said as she followed the man in white outside

Terry barely managed to say goodbye before Raven left with the stranger in white, it was then when he realized that the money from the man in a trench coat were old bills from 1940 "Hey!"

Raven followed the mysterious man in silence as he took a sip from his coffee. This stranger betrayed no particular defining attribute besides his clothes, appearing to be the most generic man in the world

finally stepping into a dark alley he spoke "So, you're one of them Teen Titans. Right?" he asked as he leaned on a wall

"Right." she replied in her monotone voice

"Good. I hoping you and your team could help me." the man said in a serious tone

"Before that-" Raven interjected "- Who, What are you?"

The stranger stood straight as his skin turned unnaturally pale and his face warped into that of a corpse, his form shining in eerie white light and his eyes glowing red

"My name is Walker White, Warden and guardian of the ghost zone." he replied with a voice full of authority

Raven didn't flinch at the unearthly display but she was wary all the same "So you're a ghost?"

"Indeed." Walker answered

"What do you want from me?" she asked in business tone

"As I said before, I need the assistance of you and your team" walker replied as he reached into his trench coat "Not so long ago one of my prisoners managed to organize a riot in witch he and many other criminals managed to scape my jail."

"The ghost in question was a small time criminal back at the ghost zone. His crimes were mostly just petty thievery and trafficking living realm items. But after he escaped my prison and came to the living realm, his crimes seem to have gotten bigger and bigger." he explained as he handed Raven a police folder with the name phantom on it

"Why do you need our help with this "phantom" character?" asked Raven as she reviewed Phantom's folder

"Normally we would deal with the punk ourselves or let the local authorities handle him .but since the last months his activities had gotten to big to be handled normally." Replied Walker with a subtle dread in his voice

As Raven read the reports on Phantom's case she could see his crimes going from simple bank robbery, kidnapping and unlawful haunting to arson, murder and high end weaponry trafficking "why come to us then? this look more like a case to the justice league" said Raven questioning the ghost warden

"He isn't exactly a super villain yet. And our latest trail leads us to believe that he intend to take over the crimes syndicates of your city, if you want to hand this case over to the justice league we'll leave that to your discretion." replied in an official cop-like tone

while Raven didn't ignore the oddity of the situation. She couldn't help but find it familiar at the same, a police officer asking for the titan's help in a case than went beyond it's capabilities "I'll discuss this with my team and we'll give you an answer."

"that's all I'm asking for." replied Walker as he pulled a glowing green key chain from his coat and handed Raven one key "use this key in any door and it will take you to my realm."

Raven took the key and store it withing her cloak "Is there anything else you can tell me about Phantom?"

"He died young and he is a powerful ghost. But make no mistake, he is a coward that will run away from anyone that could actually fight back" commented walker as he put a green key into a storehouse back door

"And you think we can handle him?" asked Raven

"You have already defeated stronger foes than him ma'am."answered walker as the door turned green and opened to reveal a portal to the ghost zone "well be in contact." he said steeping into the portal and closing the door behind him

As the door turned back to normal Raven reflected upon this new enemy."Phantom", while she couldn't read the emotions of the undead as clearly as the living she could tell that Walker was honest about his hate for the young ghost and his crimes

While this was without a doubt what she had been worried about for the last months, she was at ease. At least now she had an idea of what they would fight against, and if what walker said was true .then they would be victorious

without any doubt left Raven pulled out her communicator and called Robin "Robin. Call the other something has come up."

"Roger that, meet you at the tower." replied Robin from the other end of the line

putting her communicator back at her belt Raven disappeared in a dark void of her own magic. unaware of the robot stalking her from the shadows

* * *

miles away at the industrial zone of Jump city among the spinning gears and pumping pistons. Slade watched one of his many screens with deep interest. One of his recon Sladebots managed to catch the conversation between the dark titan and the ghost warden, needless to say he was pleased with finally having some decent insight in what was happening in his city, but at the same time he was disturbed at this new development. This "phantom" was more than just some punk trying to make cash, he was a professional. Killing and looting without leaving any trail, breaching through even the tightest defense with a efficiency and speed that rivaled his own. This kind of secrecy and speed was expected from the league of shadows or maybe even Batman. But this ghost crime-lord was someone new, unknown to even him.

"Dammit!" he cursed aloud throwing his cup at the screen in frustration

This phantom had started his operation in Jump city mere weeks ago and he already had the upper hand, he had already looted or buy out most of his providers and did it all without leaving a proper trail follow. All Slade had to track him down was a name, but it was obvious that this phantom knew him and his network well. For he had make a priority to cut off his supply of weapons and income, with only the Professor Chang as reliable source of hardware it was going to be hard to just make ends meet.

"Sir, perhaps you should calm down before you do something reckless." said Slade's Butler, Wintergreen. as he poured him a new cup of tea

Slade only grunted in response, but knew Wintergreen was right. He could not let this kid get into his head, this Phantom may try to defeat him via attrition but he still had plenty of resources stored in catches around the city. And now that he knew he was dealing with a ghost, all he has to do is gear up with the proper equipment.

* * *

Meanwhile at the oil rig in a modestly furnished meeting room, Pointdexter was finishing his report to mother base.

"So. you believe that we can star phase four ahead schedule, even with the bat on our trail?" came a deep voice from one shadow in a screens

"Indeed Sir. With the resources we got from the old Hive academy we can finish before predicted." answered Pointdexter fixing his tie

"What about the titans, the bat will most likely give them the heads up." commented a perky female voice from another shadow in a screen

"Even with Wayne's help, the titans are unlikely to find us. They do have an history of getting caught by surprise from barely hidden enemies." replied another female with a french accent from annoter screen

"Indeed. Besides, even if they manage to find us we can handle them, the titans have great power but an overall poor combat training." assured Pointdexter

"Commander there's been new development over here." announced a soldier from the intercom

"What is it?" asked Pointdexter with his finger on the intercom

"The ghost warden, Walker has been spotted talking with the titan Raven." reported the soldier with a wary tone

"Oh boy:" said the french femme

"Do we know what they where talking about?" asked pointdexter keeping his cool

"negative sir we couldn't get closer there was a Sladebot in the area."

"Then he surely know as well." commented the deep voice

"This is unexpected but not unforeseen. We will prepare response teams in case they actually attack us, as well as assault teams to strike them before they do." reassured Pointdexter

"Prepare the response teams but hold your attack until new orders. I will send commander McClain to aid you in case we take the offensive" Commanded an almost Shakespearean voice from a shadowed screen

"Are you sure captain?" asked Poindexter

"I am quite sure boy. Even if Walker knows about us, I doubt he has any idea about our whereabouts." assured the captain

"Very well Sir. But what about the Admiral, should we tell him." replied Pointdexter

"I will tell him myself, I have to meet with him anayway. Do you have anything else to report commander?" said the Captain

"Not at the moment sir." answered pointdexter

"Very well. Meeting adjourned." declared the captain as the screens turned off

Needless to say that thing had gone worse than pointdexter expected. But he could handle this, and with Amber's help the titans stood no Chance against him or the Admiral's forces. All he had to do now was follow his orders and trust in his comrades, he would never back down, never again.

* * *

 **References**

A technical is a civil vehicle (Commonly a pickup truck) modified by adding some sort of mortar, cannon, machine-gun or rocket launcher alongside with some armor to serve as a military transport. Its mostly used by guerrilla armies who cant afford actual tanks or military trucks

the Toyota war was a conflict between Chad(the African country) and Libya (leaded at the time by Muammar Gaddafi) that happend in 1987 at the Chad-Lybian frontier and was fought mostly with technicals ( think MAD MAX but with less punk and more actual guns ).

the PKT is mounted machine-gun

the KPV **-** 14.5 is a heavier mounted machine-gun that can be used as an anti-aircraft gun

An Operator is a special type of soldier trained and equipped to deal with special high-end missions in clandestine and effective ways

* * *

 _please comment and review_

* * *

 _Afterthoughts_

 _I would like to come out clean and say that this whole_ _story is just one of 10 crossovers im planing on doing as part of a challenge. all of the categories were randomly chosen via d20 roll. some of stories may link to eachother so some histories will be updated before another can progress_

 _to see the list of upcoming stories check my profile_


	3. Chapter 3

Bad news

Due to an accidet related to bad weather my laptop has been damaged and all data with'in erased or includes my story draft and a good chunck of my college work

While i did Back ups of most of my college works and some of my story drafts this means that I have to stop working on this challenge for a good while since i will have to focus on college to make up for the loss works and grades

don't expect any updates soon.

Maybe within the year but not sure

-Architect of soul


End file.
